


Обычные творческие люди

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Чжоу знает, что родиться в творческой семье и быть при этом нормальным человеком – настоящий кошмар.





	Обычные творческие люди

**Author's Note:**

> На турнир минификов. Персонажи: Чо Чанг, Селестина Уорберк.

Все считают, что родиться в творческой семье — это здорово. Никакой рутины, постоянное веселье, новые впечатления каждый день. Вот только Чжоу знает, что родиться в творческой семье и быть при этом нормальным человеком — настоящий кошмар.

Её дедушка Кастор сбежал из дома в семнадцать лет, чтобы отправиться в одну из экспедиций Ньюта Скамандера. Вернувшись через пару лет в Англию, он начал писать рассказы о магических существах и вскоре стал популярным детским писателем.

У мамы Чжоу тоже оказался литературный талант. Первые заметки дочери Кастора Уорбека о квиддиче произвели фурор, и уже через год она была постоянным автором спортивной колонки «Ежедневного пророка». Родители Чжоу так и познакомились: мама брала интервью у игроков сборной Китая, занявшей второе место в 1976 году на Международном чемпионате по квиддичу. Зиан Чанг так сильно в неё влюбился, что уже через полгода перешел в «Нетопыри Ньюкасла». Вскоре мать Чжоу вышла за него замуж, и они поселились недалеко от Лондона.

Но главным талантом в их семье, «золотым голосом и золотым сердцем», была и до сих пор оставалась прабабушка Селестина. 

В детстве Чжоу ужасно гордилась, что каждый день может слушать пение известной ведуньи, на концертах которой собирались тысячи зрителей. Гордилась до тех пор, пока в семь лет не осталась погостить у прабабушки на две недели.   
Родители собирались вместе уехать на Британскую лигу по квиддичу, и Селестина любезно предложила присмотреть за Чжоу, пока работала над своим новым альбомом с прадедушкой Ирвингом.

Не прошло и двух дней, как Чжоу поставили на высокий табурет и заставили тянуть «соль» и «си» второй октавы. Прадедушка тяжело вздыхал, снова и снова нажимая на клавиши, а Селестина заламывала руки и трагично спрашивала:

— Милая, неужели ты не слышишь? Надо петь еще на три тона выше!.. А теперь на один, и главное — дышать! Чжоу, я же говорила, надо петь диафрагмой, а не головой!

Чжоу грустно кивала и продолжала тянуть бесконечные ноты, совершенно не понимая, что значит «дышать животом». Когда прабабушка решила, что пение всё-таки не для неё, Чжоу посадили за рояль и заставили исполнять произведения какого-то известного маггловского композитора. Наверное, история про его глухоту не была шуткой — иначе нельзя было объяснить, почему Селестина бормотала: «Это ужасно».

Последние дни до приезда родителей Чжоу считала буквально каждую минуту. Особенно после того, как её заставили сочинять стихи, которыми Селестина тоже не была довольна, потому что “«доброта-красота» — слишком простая рифма”. Она не задумывалась, что для семилетнего ребенка это было верхом гениальности.

Когда родители наконец вернулись, Чжоу старалась не показать своих эмоций, но Селестина сходу вынесла свой вердикт:

— А я ведь тебе говорила, Стелла, испортишь наши гены, связавшись с желтолицым. Никаких талантов в девочке нет, а я ведь так надеялась подготовить преемника.

Чжоу тогда ужасно расстроилась и плакала ещё два дня. Особенно обидно было оттого, что родители даже не попытались защитить её перед прабабушкой. 

Уже повзрослев, Чжоу поняла, что политика невмешательства была лучшей в подобных ситуациях. 

Ведь творческим людям позволено многое. 

Таланта у Чжоу, может, и не было, зато упрямства точно досталось с лихвой. Пусть написанные очерки и рассказы отправлялись в мусорку, зато экзаменационные результаты вызывали зависть у всех друзей родителей. 

Жаль, этого было недостаточно, чтобы семья ею гордилась. 

Правда, на четвертом курсе у неё появилась возможность порадовать хотя бы отца: Чжоу прошла отбор в команду Рэйвенкло по квиддичу. Летая над полем, она представляла, что их команда год за годом получает кубок Хогвартса по квиддичу. А потом ее как необычайно талантливого ловца приглашают играть в Британской лиге. И даже зовут к «Нетопырям Ньюкасла», которых теперь тренировал отец. 

Увы, кубок в тот год выиграл Гриффиндор, но именно благодаря усилиям Чжоу её факультет занял второе место. Все родные искренне её хвалили и действительно верили в дальнейший успех на этом поприще, но только не Селестина.

Когда Чжоу приехала домой на каникулы, Селестина, покручивая перстень на указательном пальце, скорбным тоном произнесла:

— Красоту-то ты от нас получила, а вот мозги эта погоня за снитчами тебе все выветрила. 

В этот раз Чжоу снова плакала, только поздно вечером, когда никто не видел. Той ночью она пообещала себе, что обязательно докажет им всем, чего стоит.

Когда в её жизни появился Седрик, Чжоу впервые поняла простую истину: не обязательно стремиться соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям, чтобы тобой восхищались. Седрик был добрым, веселым и предлагал ей поехать с ним летом в Америку. 

Но он погиб, и после этого Чжоу не спала две недели и постоянно плакала. Никто не мог привести её в чувство, пока Селестина не вылила ей на голову ведро холодной воды не забыв, разумеется, добавить:

— Я сожгу всю библиотеку твоей матери, если еще раз от тебя услышу про «истинную любовь на всю жизнь». У тебя еще столько ухажеров будет, что собьешься со счету, который из них твоя вечная любовь. 

Родители замерли, готовясь к очередной волне истерики, но Чжоу вытерла слёзы и гордо вышла из комнаты. А потом не разговаривала с Селестиной до конца лета. И пускай уже через год стало понятно, что прабабушка была права, извиняться Чжоу не планировала. В творческой семье это обычное дело.

После победы над Тёмным Лордом Чжоу пошла работать в Департамент международного магического сотрудничества. Учитывая, как часто ей приходилось трансфигурировать концертные платья под запросы Селестины, умения налаживать контакт Чжоу было не занимать, а сидеть дома и искать себя совсем не хотелось. 

А уже через полгода Чжоу неожиданно поймала себя на мысли, что втянулась в эту работу. Она оказалась одной из немногих девушек в отделе. А благодаря своим знаниям очень быстро стала ответственной за организацию международных мероприятий.

Конечно, рутины здесь хватало — особенно при расчёте затрат и заказе всего необходимого, но эта часть работы Чжоу никогда не напрягала. Тем более она нашла отличный способ расслабляться — сочинять рифмы к каким-то фразам коллег. Это, конечно, были совсем не стихи, зато разгружало голову. 

Селестина однажды обнаружила эти пергаменты и даже в свойственной ей манере похвалила Чжоу:

— Сопливые стишки, конечно, но рифмы стали получаться лучше. Растёшь.

— Спасибо, бабушка, — почти без сарказма ответила Чжоу, — но до твоих гениальных текстов мне все равно далеко.

— Про героизм, который не имеет смысла, особенно неплохо придумано. Про своего ухажера вспоминала?

Чжоу хмыкнула, еле удержавшись, чтобы не сказать, что скорее про «ухажера» вспомнил её начальник — Перси Уизли. Они тогда долго спорили об отмене мероприятия, посвященного новому закону об оборотнях, инициированному именно Гарри Поттером. Было много недовольных, и все боялись провокаций. 

Подсознательно Чжоу понимала: организовать всё это ей хочется для того, чтобы еще раз встретиться с Гарри и попросить у него прощения за своё поведение в школе. Поэтому горячо убеждала Уизли, что они смогут обеспечить безопасность всем пришедшим.

— Знаете, мисс Чанг, — холодно произнёс Уизли после очередной её тирады, — иногда героизм совсем не имеет смысла. 

Чжоу поняла, что случайно наступила на какую-то больную мозоль Перси Уизли, и быстро прикусила язык. Она вообще не любила с кем-то ссориться, поэтому пошла на попятную. И написала несколько четверостиший о тех, кому тяжело думать о прозаических вещах, но они не герои, поэтому приходится. [1] 

— Может, я даже смогу что-то из этого слепить, — Селестина отвлекла её от размышлений и забрала пергамент.

Чжоу только и оставалось, что удивленно смотреть ей вслед. Споры в творческой семье — гиблое дело. К твоему мнению если и прислушаются, то в последнюю очередь.

К счастью, семейные встречи у них вообще происходили нечасто: только на дни рождения и ежегодный концерт в Лондоне, пропустить который было смерти подобно, ведь Селестина всегда посвящала его своим близким.

Так что семнадцатого июля Чжоу сидела в небольшой вип-ложе рядом со сценой, слушая песни из нового альбома, название которого было как-то связано с кражей котла и сердца. [2]

Пробираясь к выходу, Чжоу с удивлением увидела прямо перед собой рыжую макушку. Она бы подумала, что обозналась, но на человеке перед ней был тот самый темно-зеленый костюм, который они покупали вместе с Перси Уизли.

Это было даже забавно: кто бы мог подумать, что её начальник поклонник песен Селестины?

— Мистер Уизли, — нараспев произнесла Чжоу, когда они оказались в зале для отдыха гостей. 

Перси вздрогнул и обернулся. Выглядел он так, будто его застали на месте преступления.

— Мисс Чанг?

— Да, встреча неожиданная, — улыбнулась Чжоу. — Какими судьбами вы здесь?

— Э… — Перси поправил очки. — У родителей недавно была годовщина свадьбы, и мы всей семьей решили подарить им билеты на концерт Селестины Уорберк — мама её давняя поклонница. Отец, к сожалению, не смог пойти и…

— И пришлось отдуваться вам, — понимающим тоном закончила за него Чжоу. 

— Вы, вероятно, примерно в таком же положении? — несколько смущенно спросил Перси. 

— Да, я здесь с родителями, — кивнула Чжоу. Даже не все её близкие друзья знали, что она в родстве с известными представителями семьи Уорбек. Мало кто мог понять, что это не так здорово и интересно, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Если хотите… — начал Перси.

— Я совсем не против посидеть немного здесь, — хихикнула Чжоу.

Они присели на один из свободных диванов. На столике перед ними тут же появились бокалы с шампанским. 

— Жаль, что у нас не бывает возможности так расслабиться, когда мы сами являемся организаторами мероприятий, — заметил Перси, наблюдая, как люди возвращаются обратно в ложу. 

— Ну сейчас, я думаю, вы можете себе позволить немного отдохнуть.

— Хотелось бы верить, — вздохнул он под первые аккомпанементы новой песни Селестины.

Они еще какое-то время болтали на далекие от работы темы — почти как перед проведением Международной конфедерации магов в Британии, когда и купили Перси этот выходной костюм.

Из зала зазвучали аккорды новой песни, и Селестина заговорила бесконечно ласковым голосом:

— Эта песня впервые за много лет написана не на мои стихи. Их сочинила моя единственная, горячо любимая правнучка Чжоу. Милая, надеюсь тебе понравится, что получилось…

Чжоу казалось, что невозможно покраснеть сильнее, но когда Селестина запела: «Героизм не имеет смысла: лучше помолчи…», — ей захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. И она очень надеялась, что Перси не придал тому их спору особого значения. 

— Это… — он откашлялся, — немного неожиданно. 

— Прабабушка Селестина всегда просит нас посещать лондонский концерт всей семьей, — рассматривая свой бокал, проговорила Чжоу. 

Она немного злилась, потому что понимала, что все эти красивые слова были сказаны, чтобы растрогать зрителей, а не похвалить её, Чжоу. Лично от Селестины можно было бы услышать только что-то вроде «с паршивой овцы и шерсти клок». Но, чёртов Мерлин, это было действительно приятно — слышать, как твои стихи поют под прекрасную музыку. Чжоу даже стало жаль, что она не была творческим человеком.

— Не знал, что вы сочиняете стихи, мисс Чанг, — проговорил Перси, когда зал взорвался бурными аплодисментами.

— Просто иногда в голове рождаются удачные рифмы, только и всего. Тяжелое детство, знаете ли.

— Да, мисс Чанг… Думаю, вы понимаете, что значит родиться в творческой семье и быть при этом обычным человеком, — хмыкнул Перси. 

Чжоу удивленно уставилась на него. Она не могла представить, что кто-то может согласиться с ней в таком вопросе. Но потом вспомнила всё то, что слышала о других членах семьи Уизли, и подумала, что некоторые из них могут дать фору даже Селестине. 

— Еще как, мистер Уизли, еще как. 

Перси улыбнулся и, поправив очки, поцеловал её руку.

— И, пожалуй, на этой прекрасной ноте я отправлюсь заниматься тем, что неподвластно творческим людям: присматривать за ними. Увидимся в Министерстве, мисс Чанг.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Отсылка к песни Princesse Angine — «Для тех кто с краю»  
[2] Отсылка к последнему альбому Селестины: «Ты украл мой котёл, но не украдёшь моё сердце».


End file.
